DE 197 38 803 A1 discloses a sensor housing, which possesses two fastening flanges, each of which exhibits a penetrative opening, located at a right angle to the installed surface of a sensor to allow the through passage of a threaded bolt, whereby each penetration lies inside a bushing for which the fastening flange is bored. In this arrangement, the penetrations are designed as a slot and the bushings are made to conform to the circumference of the penetration. These surround the penetrations at a radial, separating distance. Further, the bushings are against the underside of the fastening flange on the inside circumferential side for a portion of their axial length free from the material of the housing. By way of this construction, what is achieved, is that the sensor can also be affixed on the construction surface, if the separating distance between the fastening means is subjected to large deviations.
Normally, according to the state of technology, various sensor lengths are realized in the module technology with the aid of different long sensor housings. In a disadvantageous manner, this requires several module variations which, in turn, require special measures in transmission assembly for the handling of the design variations.
In order to reduce the costs associated with manufacturing and mounting, the proposal is to reduce the size of the sensor housing and to incorporate sensor housings of different lengths into uniform carrier plates. Then these become “modules” and to slide these into their positions. In spite of the simplification, which could be achieved in this way, the disadvantage working with variant embodiments remains.
Designs have been made known, wherein spacer plates of various thicknesses are used in order to adjust the separating distance between the tachometer and the sending disk. In this way, the manipulation was simplified, although additional costs for the fabrication and the mounting of the spacers arose.
On this account, the present invention has the purpose of making a sensor arrangement available for a tachometer in an automatic transmission, which enables the installation of sensors of varying length. By way of the invented arrangement, the intention is that module variations of the presentation of different sensor lengths, as well as the connected extra labor are avoided or reduced.